


Witches at Home

by LightningStorm (ViciousFlame), ViciousFlame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae is Lesbian, Familiar relationships - Freeform, Gen, No romance at the moment but maybe later?, Original work - Freeform, Other, Rose is Ace, Sibling Relationship, Talking Cat, Talking dog, just for fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousFlame/pseuds/LightningStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousFlame/pseuds/ViciousFlame
Summary: Fae and Rose Cross have a fairly simple life for a pair of witches living with their familiars, until things start to get not so simple.
Relationships: Bella and Mordred, Fae and Bella, Fae and Rose, Mordred and Fae





	1. Chapter 1

Fae hummed to herself quietly as she pulled a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven, eyeing them critically.

“Think these will do?” She asked her impartial observer.

Obligingly, Bella lifted her nose to the air and took a few delicate sniffs.

“They are done, and smell wonderful. May I have one?” The little dog asked hopefully.

“Nope, they’re bad for you,” Fae set them down and brushed her hands off on her apron, opening a cupboard, “But you can have a treat.”

“Treat!” Bella jumped off of her tiny hammock and wiggled excitedly over to Fae, “Treat! Treat! Treat!”

“Here you are,” Fae gently fed the little dog a dog cookie, made early this morning.

“Thank you,” Bella licked her chops, looking up at the cookies hopefully.

Fae looked at the little dog for a long moment, then over at the door, “If Mordred finds out…”

“He won’t!” Bella promised, her tail starting to go faster, “I’m a good girl!”

“You are,” The witch sighed and fed Bella another cookie, “Okay, no more or you’ll spoil your dinner.”

“Nothing spoils dinner,” Bella informed her with all due seriousness before prancing back to her hammock and fishing her favorite squeaky toy out of the folds.

Bella was a purebred Papillon Dog, three years old and still filled with all the spark and smooze of a puppy. Being a witch’s familiar just made it easier for the already smart dog to manipulate her witch into giving her treats.

“I heard treats?” Said a velvety smooth voice from the door and Fae grinned even as Bella visibly pouted.

A grey cat, Mordred, slipped into the kitchen and padded over to Fae, “If she gets treats so do I.”

“Nooooo…” Bella wailed, “Fish smells so bad!”

“You got at least one treat, I smell it.” Mordred refuted. Behind him Rose was peering at them through the window with a frown, no doubt wondering what the noise was about.

“Mordred’s right,” Fae lectured Bella, standing on tiptoes to get the smelly cat treats from the top of the cupboard.

Bella grumbled and covered her nose with both paws, looking as dejected as she could while she did it.

“Don’t be like that,” Mordred slipped under and then over Bella, purring lowly, “I’ll convince Rose to let us outside after.”

“After what?” Rose asked, opening the kitchen door and wiping sweat from her brow as she walked in.

“After the Treat Lords receive their fair due,” Fae told her sister, “Want a human treat?”

“Do you have them ready?” Rose asked hopefully, leaving the door open for Mordred and Bella to wander outside after the cat finished nibbling his treat.

“Just glazing them now. The Cider is probably cold by now as well.” Fae responded, putting action to words and pouring the thick glaze out over the cinnamon rolls.

“Gods bless you,” Rose sighed, heading for the refrigerator, “It’s a scorcher out there.”

“But your garden is holding up?” Fae asked absently, gathering two small plates.

“For the moment, we’ll see if we get any water regulations from Gladys again.”

“Ugh, Gladys,” Fae made a face at the mention of their least favorite neighbor.

“Ugh Gladys indeed,” Rose toasted the thought with her half empty glass of cider before draining it, “It’s good this year, we don’t have too many apples?”

“We always have too many apples,” Fae returned, handing Rose her cinnamon roll, “But if you mean “Do we have more apples than you know what to do with?” the answer is not yet. I’ve got another couple gallons of cider to finish, and the jams, and the tarts, and a few more things before the rest of your garden begins flooding us.”

“But you can’t deny that our cellar is divine.” Rose sighed happily.

Fae considered for a moment, before smiling and nodding, “You’re right, I can’t.”

Fae and Rose hadn’t had to shop for more than meat in the winter months for years, so efficient was their cellar system anymore.

“We’re back!” Announced Bella, trotting back into the house and waiting for Mordred to follow before kicking the door shut, “More treats?”

“Not likely, Missy,” Rose announced, leaning down to ruffle the little dog’s ears. Bella’s eyes grew large and watery, begging for just a second before the ear scratches turned her brain to mush and her eyes squinted shut in pleasure.

“Purrhaps I can have another?” Mordred purred hopefully, “Bella got two.”

“NoOoOo!” Bella howled.

“You did have two, Bella, and he made a pun,” Fae told her familiar and her sister, “There’s no way I can resist treating that.”

“You just want my familiar to be fat,” Rose laughed, but didn’t stop Fae from reaching for the fish treats again. Bella sighed and let Rose stroke her nose to tail a few times before pointedly hiding her nose under her paws.

“Drama queen,” Rose teased gently.

“ _You_ don’t have a super nose and deal with how those nasty little things smell,” Bella complained once Mordred had scooped up the morsel and eaten it.

“ _You_ just make a big deal out of it cause you want all the treats for yourself,” Mordred said pointedly.

“Have you two checked the backyard for pests?” Rose interrupted before the two familiars could get started again.

“Found a family of voles who had moved in,” Mordred began cleaning himself to show how disinterested in everything he was.

“Safely relocated to Gladys’s Yard,” Bella’s tailed wagged.

“That’s my good girl,” Fae cooed, handing a cinnamon roll to Rose and then kneeling to pet the excited dog.


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone suffers writer's block

Fae sat at her computer, worrying her thumbnail as she read and reread what she had written. She hated it. No, that wasn’t quite right, she was frustrated with the scene and unwilling to move on-unable to move on, even, until the finicky little details in this scene were set so she could move on to the real good stuff.

“‘You cannot’… no not right, ‘You would do this?’... ugh no, not an accusation… Maybe a question would be… ‘You were like my brother!’... No that’s an accusation again…” Fae furiously scrubbed their hands through their hair.

“What about ‘You’re my brother, please don’t do this!” Suggested a voice from behind them. 

“I love you,” Fae shot behind them without looking, “‘You’re my brother, please don’t do this! After everything we’ve struggled through i can’t leave you like this.’”

“You’re not leaving me, I’m leaving you,” The voice shot back.

“It’s the same!” Fae’s finger’s flew across the keyboard, “If I do not stop you, it is the same as leaving you to their… their…”

“Machinations?”

“Mmm, Cairn would never say the words machinations…” Fae mused.

“You’re awake late,” The soft voice sighed morosely.

“I’m always awake late,” Fae half smiled, unable to muster much enthusiasm while the white document blinked it’s cursor at her tauntingly.

“Not this late, Fae.” Soft clicks sounded as Bella jumped from the bed and padded over to nose her, “We need sleep.”

“You can sleep,” Fae reached down and ruffled Bella’s fluffy ears, “You’re not a puppy who needs to sleep teethe on me anymore.”

“I don’t sleep as well alone, and I shan’t go upstairs to cuddle Mordred, before you even ask.” Bella sniffed haughtily and pressed herself against Fae’s leg, “Come on, Fae, come to bed. You’re tired.”

“I need to finish this scene,” Fae said longingly, looking at the computer screen.

“You don’t need to write at 2AM, you’ve been writing all day,” Bella leaned harder against Fae’s leg, “I helped didn’t I? That means I get a treat, and I want my treat to be sleep with my witch.”

Fae snorted and pressed save, just in case, before closing down the document and shutting down her computer.


End file.
